Uchiha Sialan
by Kutoka Mekuto
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berjalan hendak ingin pulang kerumah, tiba-tiba menabrak sosok malaikat kecil yang begitu manis dan sangat indah. Seketika itu Sasuke ingin bertemu dengan malaikatnya lagi yang mengharuskannya menjadi guru disalah satu TK di Konoha. /YAOI/SasuNaru/Pedophile/DLDR/OOC


**-Uchiha Sialan-**

**Disclamer: Kalo Naruto yang punya bang Khisi tapi kalo Itachi aku yang punya =w=**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: OOC, YAOI, Pedophil, Typos bertebaran, kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD, cerita terlalu aneh, penggunaan kata yang kacau dan abal, bahasa sehari-hari**

**Jika anda tidak suka silahkan klik back yang ada di pojok kiri atas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca OoO/**

**Chapter 1**

-Sasuke Pov-

Hai minna seperti biasa jika Authornya dia #nunjuk ken# pasti aku akan dibuatnya out of character entah salahku apa padanya. Oke cukup membahas Author tak berguna itu, mari aku perkenalkan namaku adalah Ir. Prof. Dr. Uchiha Sasuke umurku 18 tahun saat ini aku sedang duduk dikursi ah maaf maksudku duduk dikelas tiga SMA di Konoha Senior High School. Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui tampangku yang tampan nan rupawan inikan jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskan seperti apa rupaku ini.

Aku yang tampan ini sedang berjalan dari pulang sekolah yang menurutku membosankan karena memang tak ada yang menyenangkan disana. Bahkan aku yang tampan ini memiliki kejeniusan melebihi kalian para pembaca #dicekikreaders# aku yang jenius ini banyak dipuja oleh kaum hawa namun aku ini pecinta kaum adam jadi maaf saja jika kalian mencintaiku aku tak dapat membalasnya. Namun sampai saat ini aku belum juga menemukan pujaan hatiku

.

BRUGH

.

.

"Ng?"

"Ahh hiks.. Go-gomen.. Na-nalu hiks tidak cengaja"

Baru saja aku membicarakan tentang pujaan hatiku namun saat ini aku tengah melihat sosok malaikat manis dengan rambut blond kulit tan yang sexy, mata yang beririskan shappire yang saat ini dibanjiri oleh air mata, malaikatku ini pasti masih TK terlihat dari seragam yang ia gunakan

"Hn siapa namamu manis"

"Ng? Namikace Naluto"

"Namikace Naluto?"

"Bu-bukan tapi Namikace Naluto" ujar malaikat itu sambil memperlihatkan nama yang ada diseragamnya

"Jadi paman nama paman ciapa"

"Hn Uchiha Sasuke, hei aku ini masih muda"

"Aku panggil Cacuke-nii chan boleh"

-End Sasuke Pov-

"Hn kenapa kau sendirian disini Naru" Tanya Sasuke kepo

Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu langsung menangis lagi teringat dengan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini

"Na-nalu hiks telcecat Cuke-nii hiks.. Nalu tak tau alah jalan pulang hiks .."

'sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya' batin Sasuke

"Kenapa kau bisa tersesat? Terakhir kau bersama dengan siapa"

"Hiks tadi Nalu belcama Kyuu-nii dimini malket, tapi tadi nalu melihat kucing jadi nalu mengikutinya, hiks teluc nalu telcecat campai dicini hiks"

"Hn baiklah akan aku antar Naru pulang" seru Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto yang pendeknya sepaha Sasuke

"Benalkah? Telimakacih Cuke-nii" Teriak Naruto gembira lalu mencium pipi Sasuke

Sasuke yang dicium hanya shock ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan ciuman seperti sengatan listrik yang membuat jantungnya bedetak dengan kencang

"Kenapa ciumnya dipipi. Dibibir dong Naru" Seru Sasuke menyeringai

Dan tak disangka Naruto langsung mencium bibir Sasuke yang membuatnya senang namun langsung kecewa karena tak ada satu detik Naruto menciumnya tepatnya hanya ciuman singkat seperti anak yang mencium ayahnya jika ingin berangkat sekolah

"Kenapa hanya sebentar Naru? Aku inginnya lebih lama karena bibir Naru rasanya enak"

"Nalu lacanya enak? Tapi jangan dimakan ya"

"Tentu, Nalu akan menyukainya jadi peluk leherku lalu cium aku seperti tadi namun durasinya sedikit lebih lama" papar Sasuke tak berdosa mengajarkan sesuatu yang mesum pada anak usia dini

"Hmm Nalu mengelti" seketika dengan itu Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke lalu menciumnya, Sasuke yang dicium sangat bahagia. Tangan kiri Sasuke digunakan untuk menggendong Naruto sedangkan tangan satunya digunakan untuk menekan kepala blond Naru bermaksud untuk memperdalam ciumannya

"Mphh.. ngh…" erang Naruto yang bisa melakukan perlawanan karena kehabisan napas

Senang dengan perlakuan Naruto, Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawah Naruto hingga membuatnya terkejut dan spontan membuaka mulutnya yang tak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke dan langsung menyeludupkan lidahnya.

"Anghh… nghh.. mphhh.." Sasuke mengoyak seluruh isi didalam mulut Naru, mengapsen semua giginya, bermain dengan lidah mungilnya

Naruto yang tak mengerti hanya meladeni lidah Sasuke dengan ikut melilit lidah besar Sasuke. Senang dengan perlakuan ukenya, dihisapnya lidah Naruto hingga membuatnya mengerang dengan hebat

"Anghh… Ngh… mphh…" Sasuke tau ini masih dijalanan namun apa salahnya menikmati sesuatu yang jarang ia dapatkan, untung saat ini Dewa Jashin sedang memberkatinya karena disaat mereka berciuman tak ada satu manusia pun yang lewat, mungkin diujung jalan sana terdapat tulisan 'Maaf sedang ada perbaikan' namun ia tak peduli dengan semua itu

"Mphhh.. anghh.. nghh" Naruto terus mengerang dengan memperkuat pelukannya dileher Sasuke

Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan lidah Naruto mulai menyeringai dengan tingkah Naruto yang mulai menggeliat kenikmatan.

Ditengah kesibukannya mata Sasuke membelalak, gawat saat ini miliknya kini tegang karena mendengar desahan uke dipelukannya ini, ia harus menghentikannya sebelum ia memperkosa bocah usia dini.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya lalu memandang Naruto yang terengah-engah dengan ulahnya. Matanya yang sayu, mulutnya yang terbuka dan rambutnya yang layu menambah kesa sexy membuat milik Sasuke semakin menengang. Ck sial

"Bagaimana Naru, kau menyukainya"

"Hmm ini lebih menyenangkan dali pada ciuman yang cebental"

"Hn lain kali akan kita lakukan lagi, sekarang ayo aku antar pulang"

"Hmm"

========================= Ken-chan =========================

Sasuke yang berjalan menyusuri setiap mini market yang ada bersama Naruto digendongannya mulai bosan mencari karena tak ada satupun yang Naruto ingat ketika bersama kakakknya

"Naru, kau yakin tak ingat"

"Hmm Nalu tak ingat ini dimana"

Hmm Sasuke berpikir padahal ini adalah mini market terakhir yang ada didaerah sini, setidaknya jika kakak Naru kehilangannya pasti ia akan mencari disekitar sini.

"Kau mau ketaman itu Naru"

"Iya, Nalu mau"

Sasuke yang berdiri didepan mini market langsung menyeberangi jalan dan langsung menuju taman yang memang terletak didepan mini market tersebut

Taman itu cukup ramai dengan banyaknya anak seusia Naruto yang bermain ditempat bermainnya dan tidak sedikit orang dewasa yang duduk dipinggir kolam ataupun dibawah pohon untuk sekedar berteduh.

"Kau ingin bermain Naru" Tanyanya pada Naruto yang sedang memandangi anak-anak yang bermain dengan gembira

"Tidak, Nalu tidak ingin belmain dengan meleka. Nalu tidak mengenal meleka, Nalu malu"

"Hn"

Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Naruto –yang sebenarnya itu cuma alasan saja, sebenarnya ia menggendong Naru supaya bisa meraba-raba pantat mulus Naru– tiba-tiba ada yang mendorong pantat Sasuke dengan kaki yang sehingga membuat Sasuke terdorong kedepan membuatnya hampir jatuh.

Sasuke menoleh mencari sosok yang menendangnya dengan dangan raut wajah yang menyeramkan dan tak lupa dengan aura mengerikan dibelakangnya. Dan ternyata dibelakang Sasuke ada sosok yang menendangnya yaitu bocah berambut orange dengan seragam Konoha Junior High School dan tak lupa dengan tas yang ada dibahunya.

"HEI KAU PAMAN MESUM, BERANINYA KAU MENCULIK NARU" teriak pemuda tersebut

"Siapa yang kau bilang paman mesum hah"

"Tentu saja kau paman mesum, siapa lagi"

"Dasar bocah, hei kau jagalah adikmu dengan benar, kau tau tadi ia tersesat. Dasar, semua kakak itu merepotkan" gerutu Sasuke

"Aku menjaganya dengan benar tidak setelah kau memancing adikku dengan kucing agar bisa lepas dariku, aku tau itu" tuduh pemuda itu pada Sasuke yang tak bersalah

"Hei kau menuduhku, dasar kau bocah … akan kumakan kau" Naruto yang melihat kakaknya dan Sasuke bertengkar hanya memandangi mereka dengan tampang polos tak mengerti apapun

"Diam kau paman, Naru turun dari paman itu, ayo pulang. Kaa-san pasti khawatir" perintahnya pada Naruto yang langsung diturunkan oleh Sasuke dari gendongannya.

"Dengar paman jika kau berani menculik Naru-ku yang manis ini, akan aku laporkan kau pada polisi atas pelecehan seksual terhadap anak usia dini, ingat itu paman. Huh" cercah pemuda itu pada Sasuke yang saat ini menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Pemuda itu langsung pergi dengan menyeret Naruto membawanya pulang dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sendirian ditaman layaknya om-om yang kepergok jalan bareng anak muda

========================= Ken-chan =========================

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Sasuke"

"…." Sasuke berjalan lesu melewati kakaknya yang berada diruang tamu menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih, ia butuh ketenangan hari ini. Sasuke berjalan dan duduk disebelah Itachi dengan membawa air es yang dibawanya.

"Ada apa denganmu"

"Hn"

"Katakan"

"Kau tau Tk Konoha"

"Tau, itu masih satu yayasan ditempatku mengajar, ada apa? Kau menyukai salah satu guru disana"

"Bukan guru tapi murid"

"Ohh.."

"….."

"EKHH MURID? Kau… murid? Bocah?"

"Diamlah aniki"

"Kau pedophile Sasuke"

"Mungkin"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau… akhhh… aku tak mengerti jalan hidupmu"

"Kau tak perlu mengerti jalan hidupku aniki, sekarang pikirkan bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertemu dengan malaikatku itu lagi"

"Ha-ah dasar kau itu. Bukankah senin besok kau libur"

"Hn, tinggal menunggu hari kelulusan saja"

"Kenapa kau tak gunakan hari liburmu itu untuk part time disana. Tempat itu adalah sekolah sekaligus tempat penitipan anak"

"…."

"Bagaimana"

"Kau jenius aniki, ah bukan akulah yang jenius. Terima kasih akan sarannya" seru Sasuke lalu beranjak dari sofa pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Itachi sendirian diruang tamu

"Ha-ah dasar bocah itu, jika otouto sudah menemukan malaikatnya lalu malaikatku kapan. Aghhh ini tidak adil"

========================= Ken-chan =========================

"Nah Naru, selama disekolah kau tak boleh nakal. Ingat turuti perintah sensei-mu, Kyuu-nii akan menjemputmu nanti sore karena Tou-san harus bekerja, ya" ujar pria berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang serupa dengan perawakan anaknya namun tak ada tiga garis disetiap pipinya

"Ne, Nalu mangelti. Tou-san tak pellu khawatil, Nalu tak akan nakal" seru bocah itu senang

"Baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya Naru segera masuk kekelas nanti terlambat" ucap pria itu yang bernama Namikaze Minato lalu mencium pipi anaknya yang manis dan dibalas dengan ciuman dipipi kiri dan kanan Minato.

"Ne Nalu pelgi" seru Naruto melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari menuju kelasnya yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian oleh ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou minna" teriak bocah berambut blond itu kepada semua temannya yang ada didalam kelas

"Kyaa Naru ohayou"

"O-ohayou Naruto-kun"

"Hmm Ohayou"

"Ohayou Naru"

Semua teman Naruto menyapanya dengan senang, tak terkecuali juga dengan teman laki-lakinya

"Ne Naru apa harimu menyenangkan kemarin" Tanya teman gadisnya yang berambut pink

"Hmm menyenangkan" jawabnya senang

"Benarkah, coba ceritakan" seru teman gadisnya lagi yang berambut blond sepertinya namun panjang dan diikat seperti ekor kuda

"Hmm , hali cabtu kemalin Nalu telcecat ketika belcama Kyuu-nii"

"Apa? Benarkah? Lalu?" serentak semua teman-teman Naru langsung berkumpul dimeja Naru untuk mendengarkan ceritanya

"Hmm ketika Nalu telcecat, Nalu beltemu dengan ceolang paman namanya Cacuke-nii, Cuke-nii menolong Nalu ketika telcecat, tapi cebelum Cuke-nii mengantal Nalu ke Kyuu-nii, Cuke-nii mencium Nalu" cerita Naruto dengan wajah yang senang, namun berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang bertampang shock dan marah

"Teluc Cuke-nii mencium Nalu laamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cekali, campai Nalu cecak napas" Serunya lagi yang sukses membuat semua temannya langsung geram dengan paman yang bernama Cacuke itu.

"Teluc teluc ketika Cuke-nii mencium Nalu, lidah Cuke-nii macuk ke mulut Naru. Teluc lidah Nalu dimain-mainkan cambil diicap-icap. Geli lacanya" dengan serius Naruto menceritakan dan tak ada tanggapan dari semua temannya karena mereka telah menanam dendam pada paman itu.

Seenaknya saja mempermainkan Naru seperti itu sampai menciumnya, tidak bisa dibiarkan. Semua teman-teman Naruto –Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Sai, Rock lee, chouji, dan Shino- sangat menyayangi Naru, entah mereka sangat gemas dengan Naruto karena hanya ia yang cadel disini lalu dengan tingkah polosnya semua menjadi sangat ingin menjaganya dari anak-anak nakal dari kelas lain yang suka menjahili Naru karena kepolosannya, yaah begitulah Naru punya banyak bodyguard

"Naru, apa Kyuu-nii tau tentang itu" Tanya Kiba temannya yang takut akan apa yang terjadi jika Kyuubi tau tentang ini. Anak Tk pun bisa dibunuhnya jika berani mengganggu adik manisnya ini.

"Nalu tak membeli tau Kyuu-nii kalena Kyuu-nii itu belicik" jawab Naru malas dengan menggembungkan bibir mungilnya

"Teluc Nalu-" tiba-tiba saja pembicaraan Naru terputus karena datangnya Iruka-sensei yang akan mengajar hari ini

"Yak minna kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing, sensei akan mulai pelajarannya hari ini" seru Iruka-sensei tentu dengan senyumannya

"Ha'I Sensei" seru semua muridnya dengan keras

"Ah Sensei lupa, hari ini akan ada Sensei baru untuk kalian semua, walaupun masih muda tapi ia juga pintar" ujar Iruka-sensei dengan senyumannya

"Ne Sensei, apa Sensei itu tampan" Tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar

"Ahh Sakura-chan bisa melihatnya sendiri nanti"

"Ugh Sensei curang"

"Haha, Nah Uchiha-san silahkan masuk" seru Iruka-sensei yang langsung dengan masuknya seorang pemuda berambut raven, berkulit putih porselen dan tentu saja dengan wajah datarnya yang always on.

Semua siswa perempuan tercekat melihat ketampanan Uchiha-san alias Uchiha Sasuke, bagaikan pangeran yang datang mencari putrinya. Semua siswa perempuan menatap berbinar-binar dengan datangnya Sensei barunya ini

"AKHH CUKE-NII" teriak Naruto yang sukses membuat seluruh Siswa dikelas tersebut terkejut.

'Apa? Jadi dia Cuke-nii yang tadi dibicarakan Naruto' batin seluruh siswa yang ada disana

Seketika seluruh siswa termasuk siswa perempuan yang memasang wajah berbinar berganti dengan wajah geram dan marah. Tidak disangka ganteng-ganteng tapi mesum, tak akan mereka biarkan paman mesum itu mendekati Naru.

"Ah, Ohayou Naru. Ternyata kamu sekolah disini ya" seru Sasuke tersenyum kelicikan yang dapat dibaca oleh semuanya namun Naruto tidak.

"Cuke-nii akan mengajal dicini, holee Nalu cenang" ujar Naruto gembira

"Benarkah, Suke-nii juga senang" Sasuke menyeringai dengan senang mendengar ucapan malaikat manisnya itu.

Yahh ini pasti akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Hohohoho…**

**Hola minna Ken-chan disini **

**Oke atas semua permintaan teman facebook ku, udah aku publish nih 'Uchiha Sialan'nya xDd**

**Jika ada salah kata atau Typo(s) gomen, itu ketidak sengajaan xDd**

**Oke cukup basa-basinya**

**Jika berniat Mohon Review cerita pertamaku yang Pedophile ini Kyaaaaa /**

**Review Please OwO/**


End file.
